


An Offering of Hope

by demon_turtles



Series: Peach Blossom of the Palace [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Underage - Freeform, a father figure arrives, brief mention of unwanted very brief groping, discussion of MATURE THEMES, idk why that tag's capitalized??, life expectancy was 35 years old, marriage by age 10 existed in Joseon, mostly Jonghyun with brief mentions of tantrum throwing Minhyun, things looking up for Jonghyun without Minhyun's help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: Five years later, Minhyun isn't able to follow Jonghyun around anymore.Without Minhyun's protection, Jonghyun has other things to worry about...
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Peach Blossom of the Palace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395142
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	An Offering of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Brief explanation before anyone complains for various reasons: 
> 
> From actual research I did for this fic, according to historical reports and papers, some of the girls that married into royalty in Joseon era were as young as 10-11 years old. Also, consider that this is a time period when slaves still existed and the government structure was essentially a monarchy. Whatever royalty (or the upper class) wanted, goes. 
> 
> In addition, the average life expectancy in the Joseon era was 35 years. With this in mind, it’s likely that people matured faster out of necessity and many of the age limits we have now were done at a much younger age. Can you imagine a chunk of the population all dying by age 20 and not yet being independent?

“Jonghyunnie, why don’t you join this old man for breakfast? I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.” 

Jonghyun gracefully dodged the hand reaching out for him as he quickly collected the trays from the previous night to return to the kitchen. “I apologize, Sir. I have other duties and meals to deliver.” He politely stated as he hurriedly left the room and shut the door. Leaning against the closed door, he breathed a sigh of relief. There wasn’t much he could do against noblemen as a lowly kitchen hand. 

He glanced to his left briefly, thinking of just a few years prior when he was younger and Minhyun would be right there waiting for him. Unfortunately for the both of them, when Minhyun hit the young age of eight, duties and lessons started piling up until he could no longer just wander around the palace with Jonghyun all day. As crown prince, Minhyun’s day now consisted of weapons and defense training, general education and politics lessons, along with attending the occasional meeting with the Emperor. 

However, Jonghyun considered himself lucky as his best friend still made sure they spent time together daily at the end of the day. At night after all his duties were completed, Jonghyun would make his way towards the young prince’s chambers where he would stay until the hour of the rat, before returning to his shared resting areas with the rest of the kitchen staff. At first, Jonghyun had thought this would be too intrusive of an arrangement and had decided he would only go once a week. However, on the third night of not stopping by Minhyun’s chamber for a visit, Minhyun himself had shown up in the kitchen quarters in Jonghyun’s robes that Minhyun had ‘borrowed’ the other day, and demanded if Jonghyun was tired of him and if that was the reason for avoiding him. 

Shocked and exasperated at the scene Minhyun was causing, especially with curious onlookers at this new person that Jonghyun seemed to know but none of them recognized, Jonghyun dragged Minhyun back to his room and explained. To which Minhyun called him a dummy and said he always wants to see Jonghyun at the end of the day. Unless Jonghyun was sick and needed to rest, then Minhyun would visit Jonghyun in the kitchens instead or Jonghyun was welcome to use his room to rest. 

Then again, perhaps it was good that Minhyun was no longer following him around. They had gotten good at reading each other over the 5 years they had known each other, and Minhyun definitely would have noticed something off and thrown a futile fit. Jonghyun dreaded the day he couldn’t escape, but until then, he still had to do his job, afterall. 

Jonghyun smiled fondly at the old memories as he turned and continued with his day. 

* * *

“Your Majesty...” 

“It doesn’t seem like we have a choice, do we. Bring him here.” The command echoed through the Emperor’s court room. 

The attendant bowed and left. After 5 years of periodically following the boy’s route, Soogeun was familiar with which palace area Jonghyun was likely serving at the current time. He frowned. Which if he remembered correctly, was one of the areas Jonghyun was least safe in. 

Though he did not interact with the boy much, after watching over Jonghyun for so many years to keep him safe, along with seeing his acts of generosity in helping anyone in need, Soogeun also became rather attached to the boy. He did not have any children of his own, but he imagined if he did, he would want a son like Jonghyun. And he wasn’t the only person. Many in the palace that came across Jonghyun were enamoured with the polite and considerate child, but there were also those who were enamoured in an entirely different and not-so-innocent way. 

Unfortunately for Jonghyun, he had always been a pretty child, and that did not change as he grew older, attracting unwanted gazes that lingered and attempted touches from the bold. It had gotten to the point where Soogeun was fearful for Jonghyun’s safety, because as a mere kitchen servant, Jonghyun did not have any protection should anyone decide they wanted to snatch the boy. He had the feeling Jonghyun knew that too, as he watched the boy grow more twitchy and jumpy over the past months. 

Turning the corner, ice-cold dread filled his stomach as he heard a bit off cry from a familiar voice. Jonghyun was pinned against a wall with a hand over his mouth, legs dangling, and a hand cupping his behind to lift him up. Luckily, the boy was still fully clothed. Rage filled him as he stared at the man who would be willing to do such a thing to the innocent child. He cleared his throat loudly. “Ahem. Yeonsan-ssi. What are you doing?” 

Startled, the man dropped Jonghyun with a thud as he turned around. Jonghyun curled up silently on the ground. “Ah. Soogeun-ssi. I was just-” 

Soogeun cut him off. “No matter. The boy is being summoned by the Emperor as an addition to his personal court. I highly recommend neither you nor any of your friends touch him like that ever again, lest you desire to lose both hand and head.” He glared at the now panicking man. “Dismissed.” The man fled. 

Turning to Jonghyun, he slowly approached and gently laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Jonghyun?” He called to the trembling body. “He’s gone. C’mon, look up?” 

Jonghyun flinched at the hand, but he slowly peeked an eye out to make sure the man was telling the truth. Seeing the other nobleman gone, he slowly uncurled and sat up. He didn’t know who this new person was, but it couldn’t be worse than earlier if he stopped the other man’s unwanted touches. He had thought it was the end this time, that he would be taken and hidden as the man’s toy never to be seen again, as he had heard happen to several other vanished children. 

“I’m Soogeun.” The new person introduced himself. “I’m an attendant to the Emperor.” 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened as he attempted to bow to show respect, but was quickly prevented from doing so as Soogeun stopped him. 

“No need. I’ve been watching over you for a long time, Jonghyun, and I’m happy to be able to bring you good news.” He smiled at Jonghyun. 

“What…?” Jonghyun was confused. 

“Let’s go. The Emperor summons you. It’s more for ceremony though, I can explain everything.” Soogeun pulls him up as he leads him to the throne room. “Did you hear what I told Yeonsan earlier?” 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, what about?” 

“That’s alright. In your current position, you have no protection from anyone. We’re going to change that by placing you within the Emperor’s harem.” 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. The harem was part of the royal court. Though he would have certain unwanted duties, he would be provided with status, protection, and even education. He was conflicted. “I…” 

“Before you panic, let me assure you that this is merely for the status and protection. At your current age of 10, you will still be considered as ‘in-training.’” 

Jonghyun nodded warily. 

“You will be given an education and trained in the arts and household duties. After you complete training, you will be assigned to serve someone of the royal family or another royal consort. And before you think too hard about it, keep in mind that Minhyun is the crown prince and most certainly part of the royal family.” Soogeun winked at him as Jonghyun blushed. 

“Does…” Jonghyun hesitated. “Does this mean I won’t be able to see anyone outside of the other trainees and court personnel…?” 

“Normally, yes, not until after you’ve completed training and are assigned to a specific court, but we can make arrangements for that as I’m sure Minhyun will be barging into the trainee quarters every night if we don’t.” Soogeun rolled his eyes, thinking of the several nights that Minhyun threw a fit that ‘Jonghyun went missing!’ He was surprised Jonghyun didn’t tell Minhyun of his plight, as Minhyun would have definitely made the courts take action even if only to settle his temper tantrum if nothing else. Mainly because Minhyun was usually very calm, composed, and soft-spoken, and said temper tantrum would’ve only thrown the court into chaos that their perfect little prince could actually act like an immature brat. 

They walked in silence for a bit before Jonghyun spoke up. “...are you the one who advocated for this?” 

Soogeun was surprised by the insightful question coming from Jonghyun. He didn’t think the child would catch on that quickly. “Does it matter?” 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No. But thank you. For watching out for me, and for saving me today.” He gave a small, but hopeful smile as they arrived at the throne room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments below! Even if it's just to argue or debate something lol. 
> 
> This part was a bit more serious than previous parts, but we're getting closer to the main reason for why I wrote this series, hahaha.
> 
> I also might've had this sitting in my drafts since June...oops. I'll try to get back into it soon!


End file.
